Kyle/Christmas
Singers *Kyle *Pushing Up Roses *Scooby-Doo (cameos in opening, scene with Paw and ending) *Shaggy Rogers (cameos in opening, scene with Paw and ending) *Velma Dinky (cameos in opening, scene with Paw and ending) *Daphne Blake (cameos in opening, scene with Paw and ending) *Fred Jones (cameos in opening, scene with Paw and ending) *Bennett the Sage *Blossom (cameos in opening, scene with Paw and ending) *Bubbles (cameos in opening, scene with Paw and ending) *Buttercup (cameos in opening, scene with Paw and ending) *Todd In the Shadows *Last Angry Geek *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Nostalgia Critic *Johnny Test *Dukey Test *Susan and Mary Test *The Test Parents *Linkara *Nash *Film Brain *Rap Critic *Obscurus Lupa *Phelous Lyrics *Kyle: Once a year, everyone said it. *Every year so they don't miss it. *Once a year, they say it. *They always said.... *Pushing Up Roses and the Mystery Inc gang: Christmas! *Bennett The Sage and the Powerpuff Girls: Christmas! *Todd In The Shadows: Christmas! *Last Angry Geek and the Eds: Christmas! *Nostalgia Critic and the Tests: Christmas! *Kyle: In 1946 the Reich had fallen *And France no longer said “Sieg Heil!” *And from this new status quo *Came a man named Jean Cocteau *And he made a fairy tale... *Linkara: Good morning, Kyle! (spoken) *Kyle: Good morning Monsieur! *Linkara: Where are you off to? *Kyle: Reviewing a movie. I found the most wonderful story about the nature of love and the creative process and an allusion to Orpheus... *Linkara: That’s nice. Viga! More cybermats! Hurry up! *The Tests: The holiday is coming *We're back from window hopping *Susan and Mary: So grab a pen and paper *Or jump on the computer with guiles *Johnny and Dukey: Before you can a merry Christmas *You must have a marry listmas *Johnny and Chorus: To avoid being dumb like Kyle *Ed, Edd, Eddy, Nash, Film Brain and Rap Critic: Look there he goes *He thinks he’s smart or something *A most pretentious cinephile *Obscurus Lupa: With a condescending gaze *Phelous: And an allergy to praise *All Eight: What a brows-held-high prick, that Kyle! *Chris the Nerd: (Holding a DVD of Batman and Robin) It sucks! *Ianonne: It blows! *Miss Nightmare: (Holds The Nightmare before Christmas manga) It killed my childhood! *Morgan Leger and Mikey Insanity: (holding dvd copies of Mars Need Moms) It’s bad! *JonTron and Media Hunter: (holding dvd copies of Foodfight) It’s worse! *Linkara: (Holds a DVD copy of Alone in the Dark) It's Uwe Boll! *Rosenhacker: It's dumb! *Shea: It’s weird! *Nostalgia Cirtic, Hugh Test and R.L. King: (Holds DVD copies of Pearl Harbor) It’s got Ben Affleck! *Kyle: It delves into a tortured artist's soul! *Johnny: Racing cars, candy, video games *Lilian Test: A homemade scarf, homemade card, and new hair styles *Hugh Test: A family that is sane *That isn't really blank *Johnny, Susan, Mary, the Mystery Inc. gang, the Powerpuff Girls, Nostlagia Chick, and Townspeople: And isn't a tortured soul like Kyle *Diamanda Hagan: He only touches films we’ve never heard of *Can you believe he has such guile? *Omega Geek: Why should we click on a link *If we don’t know what to think? *Both: No, I just don’t understand the ways of Kyle. *Kyle: Oh, it needs no announcing, *Just how many hearts this tale has moved. *Even if they fail pronouncing *The name “Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve” *Susan and Mary: Plutonium, magnesium and Dino DNA *Dukey (spoken): I just want bacon *Johnny: No really bad clothes that suck *Hugh: Jewelry? *Lilian: It must be something small *Susan and Mary: More lab mice, *Some genes to spices, *And a Gil that is 10 feel tall *Dukey (spoken): Again, I just want bacon *Paw: Hello, I’m Paw and now it’s time for Best/Worst! *The best is obviously me! *And the worst is yonder snob *Who disliked Les Misérables *Do I really have to spell it out? *Chorus: I think you have to spell it out *Paw and Chorus: Alright, let’s spell it out! K-Y-L-E! (spoken) *Jerk: And that why I think that High Jackman could have made a great Walt Disney. This is Some Jerk With A Camera signing out *Chester: OMG! THAT WAS THE GREATEST REVIEW I EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE! You got to be the best reviewer of both Reviewers Unknown and Mr Coat and Friends. *Jerk: Yep. *Chester: The only ones that can changes you is a simple reviewer. *Jerk: It's true, Chester and I chose to start in my next review, Kyle *Chester: From Brows Held High? *Jerk: He's the one. The lucky reviewer of cinema. That makes him the best. And do I like the best of everything *Chester: Yeah, but... *Jerk: In 1991 the Mouse was thriving *With Eisner, Katzenberg and Wells *When the studio unveiled *A new-fangled fairy tale *With a story line that rang a couple Belles.... *Chorus: Hey look! Some Jerk! *He’s got a camera! *Who’s he? Dunno *I thought you knew *I think he does *Reviews of Disney *I’ve never seen his show so I’ve no clue *Johnny: The holidays are here *So your list must be clear *Go save some for the top *For the thing you like a lot *Last Angry Geek: It sucks! *Pushing Up Roses It blows! *Todd In The Shadows: It's crap! *Bennett The Sage: It's a rag! *Morgan: It's a mindcrap! *NOSTALGIA CRITIC: It's worse than cancer! *LAST ANGRY GEEK: It's overrated! *PUSHING UP ROSES: It's meh! BENNETT THE SAGE: It's drek! *TODD IN THE SHADOWS: It's bleh! *LAST ANGRY GEEK: It's wack! *PUSHING UP ROSES: I feel unclean! *KYLE: So let's review! *Sampled Vocal: It stinks! *LAST ANGRY GEEK: It hurts! *TODD IN THE SHADOWS: It's heck! *BENNETT THE SAGE: I HATE! *NOSTALGIA CRITIC: It has no answers! *PUSHING UP ROSES: It's not that good! *KYLE: A timeless masterpiece of silver screen! *Jerk: I’ll make that guy review a film we’ve SEEN! *The Tests: Because you can't have a Merry Christmas *Without a Merry Listmas! Chorus: Look over there at the annoying douchebag *Who puts the artsy crap on trial! *What a wretched human bein’! *Insane Ian: I like him! *Jerk: Shut up, Ian! *KYLE: For my show’s next cinematic feast *I’m doing Beauty and the Beast! *JERK: Well ya better do it RIGHT at least! *CHORUS: HE’S KYYYYYYYYYLE! *Hewy Toommore: It sucks! *Nostalgia Chick: It sucks! *Todd: It sucks! *Nostalgia Critic: it sucks it sucks it sucks! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Songs